Du bist meine Puppe Kuchen
by Delic Zwart
Summary: Todo mi mundo se encuadra a esta vitrina, mi existencia no es más que un capricho, todo era igual y aburrido en el día a día, hasta que llego él: Veneciano.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del Autor: **

Ciao~ Este es mi primer Fic GerIta "Largo", hágase énfasis en las comillas puestas en _largo_ dado que hasta ahora soy demasiado flojo para seguir una historia de 20 o 50 capitulos (como veo que se manejan los fics aquí) y poseo solo One-shot's (Historias de un capitulo) pero decidí que esta es demasiado larga para un capitulo.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, ya que suelo andar ocupado en asuntos _importantes _( Y por eso, no hablo de leer Manga o otras cosas de internet, si no actividades que me mantiene fuera de la pc y bastante ocupado) Bueno, sus comentarios y criticas ayudan mucho a que yo quiera seguir escribiendo o que tan rápido actualice.

No más que decir~

Disfruten jovenes~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aquí se presentan estan basados en la historia y caracteres de Himayura Hidekaz, el creador de Hetalia.

**Advertencias (?) : **

-Confía en que cuando la categoría dice "Fantasia" hablo de algo realmente Infantil y tal vez algo estúpido, pero a mi me pareció tierna la idea así que espero guste

\- Peligro de morir por diabetes (?

* * *

**_Du bist meine Puppe Kuchen_**  
**_{Tu eres mi muñequito de pastel}_**

**Capitulo Uno**  
_**"Bienvenidos a la Pastelería"**_

Todo mi mundo se encuadra a esta vitrina, este edificio, esa mujer, ese cristal; mi única ventana al mundo exterior del cual no puedo formar parte.

No recuerdo nada de mi vida hasta el punto en el que estoy, antes de darme cuenta de algo yo ya estaba en este lugar. Al menos sé una cosa: mi nombre, mi nombre es West, también se lo que soy, soy una decoración de pastel.

Si, ¿has visto las figurillas que se ponen sobre el pastel de bodas? Esos muñequitos de porcelana o plástico del novio y la novia.  
Yo soy el novio.

Una figurilla de porcelana fabricada en Alemania (según lo que dice en la suela de mi zapato derecho "Made in Germany" )

Mi existencia no es más que un capricho de los humanos, para mí no tiene sentido, todos, todos los días era lo mismo, las personas pasaban por la calle y miraban por la vitrina, decorada llena de deliciosos postres y elegantes pasteles, me miran a mí y simplemente sonrió como siempre, estático y vació al lado de esta joven rubia de blanco vestido de novia, los niños sonrientes, las parejas ilusionadas, las muchachas que suspiran, todo era igual y aburrida día con día.

Hasta que llego él, Veneciano.

Un simple adorno más en la vitrina, sí, no parecía ser mucho, pero cuando la tienda cierra, ese chico parece ser incapaz de quedarse quieto, simplemente la repostera se da la vuelta y él me sonríe y saluda desde su lugar "Vaya irresponsable" "Es un descuidado" pensaba yo.  
Por las noches, sin falta, él salta de su lugar y se da una vuelta por todo el local, mientras yo, desde siempre lo único que hacía por las noches, era sentarme al borde del vidrio y pensar en cómo de linda ser vería la ciudad de noche, y las estrellas, el frió viento en este rostro helado, Veneciano llegaba y se sentaba a mi lado, comenzamos a conocernos. Y lo admito quede enganchado como nunca antes con algo a ese chico.

Hablábamos, bromeábamos, sonreíamos, él es inocente, divertido, alegre y parece ser que a diferencia de mí, él está bien siendo lo que es, porcelana hecha en Italia.

Ahora soy un idiota que no se imagina lo triste que puede llegar a ser mi excusa de "vida" sin las noches a su lado, prefiero por mucho  
divagar junto a él de la supuesta ubicación de las estrellas que imaginar yo solo y mi melancolía al cielo estrellado.

Supongo que no se ve nada bien la forma en la que le quiero ¿verdad?  
Ambos somos "el novio" ¿Cuando has visto tú un pastel con dos novios? ¿Una boda de dos chicos?...  
Imposible ¿verdad?  
No es natural.

No me importa, al menos quiero vivir en una fantasía mientras nadie nos observa, por las noches cuando una gruesa cortina de metal cubre la vitrina y en la oscuridad somos "libres" de hacer lo que nuestra voluntad desee.

De día regresamos cada uno a nuestros respectivos pasteles, y volvemos a ser inmóviles y vacíos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del Autor: **

Acabe esto en un ataque de inspiración a la 1 de la madrugada, el resultado fue satisfactorio.

El siguiente capitulo sera el final (tal ves ¬w¬ ) Esperen una "Sorpresiva revelación" para el final (?

Espero les guste

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

_**"Pastel de Bodas"**_

"Que hermosa luna"

O algo así diría si pudiera verla, porque según el calendario colgado cerca del mostrador hoy hay luna llena, como sea, al igual que siempre la gruesa cortina de acero se interpone entre nosotros y el cristal que cubre a la ciudad nocturna en su esplendor, un poco de luz se filtra por la pequeña cúpula de cristal opaco que hay en el techo, la pastelera deja encendida la alarma antes de salir, así que esa luz blanca que indica que está encendida y la poca filtración de luz de neón del cristal del techo es lo que único que alumbra el local durante las noche. Es muy poco para semejante lugar.

Pero no importa a decir verdad, porque podemos ver perfectamente, claro; los colores son más opacos, pero fácilmente se ve quien es quien y cuando una cuchara es una cuchara y no un tenedor.

\- ¡Weeeessst! – Alguien llego por mi espalda y me abrazo: ya sé quién es – Veee~ **Buonanotte(1)** West –

\- **Guten Nacht(2)** Veneciano – conteste con una sonrisa al chico

\- ¡Oh! Hoy hay luna llena ¿No es así? – pregunto el con su adorable sonrisa mientras se separaba de mí y miraba al techo - ¡Debe ser hermosa! – exclamo con una alegría desbordante y un brillo inigualable en sus ojos, no le entiendo, no la ve pero sabe que es hermosa, de cierta forma su alegría se contagia.

\- Eso supongo – le conteste

\- ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Ya viste el pastel que término **La signorina pasticceria(3)** hoy? – él no puede dejar de moverse, mientras me decía esto se paró frente a mí y explico con unos ademanes de manos curiosos, agitando sus brazos y parándose de puntillas - ¡Es enorme! ¡Y hermoso! Tiene como 30 pisos y crema batida de la cara ¡Hum! – junto sus manos y se relamió los labios, saboreando el delicioso postre en su mente

\- Veneciano, es imposible que tenga 30 pisos, colapsaría – fue lo que se me ocurrió decirle, lo cual se notó rompió su fantasía

\- ¡Si, bueno! Lo sé – contesto rápido excusándose - pero am…lo que pasa es que…bueno…es realmente alto y me encanta - se rasco la mejilla y giro sus dulces ojos miel por todos lados

\- ¿Y qué te parece si me lo muestras? - le propuse, sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos, por algún motivo me sentía avergonzado

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Veee~ ¡ SI! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos West! – Veneciano me tomo de la mano y casi me arrastro al final de la vitrina.

El fondo de la vitrina era una cortina que se corría, dependiendo de la época, la cortina servía de fondo para el exhibidor o en veces se dejaba abierta para que los clientes pudieran ver el interior de la tienda desde la calle, esta temporada estaba cerrada, corrimos hasta llegar a ella, y por la tela bajamos hasta el suelo, de ahí caminamos hasta detrás del mostrador y a la parte trasera, donde se hornean y decoran los pasteles, con un poco de práctica y ayuda mutua, el Italiano y yo aprendimos a trepar por las repisas, las mesas de preparación y los estantes, era realmente divertido y te entretenía por un tiempo, cosa que me gustaba bastante, al menos para mí mantener mi mente ocupada era genial.

Subimos hasta una mesa donde se ponían los pedidos listos, era cierto lo que decía Veneciano, un enorme y elegante pastel de unos 4 pisos, un "balconcillo" y dos extensiones se erguía ante nosotros, era en su mayoría de color blanco, a excepción de unas flores color moradas hechas de **Fondant(4)**, colocadas por aquí y por allá de las cuales se desprendían unas hermosas enredaderas doradas, el resto eran grecas y decorados en crema blanca, era obviamente un pastel de bodas.

Veneciano se había quedado embobado mirando el pastel, al igual que yo, pero él le veía algo más, a decir verdad no estaba pensando en el postre estaba pensando en otra cosa, algo que debía ser no tan dulce como la crema del postre para lograr poner en su rostro esa expresión distante

\- West, me pregunto ¿Quién ira en la copa? – me pregunto sin despegar sus ojos de la parte final, la más alta del pastel, él también sabía que era un pastel de bodas.

Lo que ambos sabíamos, es que un par de los que estábamos en la tienda nos iríamos con ese pastel cuando quien lo hubiera encargado viniera a recogerlo, una de las novias, y unos de los novios, cualquiera, nosotros no sabíamos quién, podía ser cualquiera, podría ser Fin, podría ser Frans, podría ser Veneciano, podría ser Yo….

\- Quien sabe – conteste, ahora también con esa inquietud dentro de mi hueco pecho, no quiero pensar en eso, no quiero pensar en tener que separarnos - ¿Quieres averiguarlo? – le pregunte con una sonrisa

\- ¿Eh? – me miró confundido mientras yo extendía mi mano para que él la tomara, a pesar de que nos sabía que pretendía yo, él tomo mi mano sin dudarlo un instante.

Me subí al pastel, venga aquí una de las ventajas de ser una figura sumamente liviana y hueca, apenas y se marcaban mis huellas

\- ¿Q-Qué haces West? Sabes que no podemos subir a los pasteles que no nos han asignado, s-se arruinara si lo pisamos con demasiada fuerza o nos paramos mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar – me dijo nervioso ese chico que tenía un curioso rulo en su cabello al lado izquierdo

\- No importa, vamos sube rápido si no quieres que se estropee el betún de donde estoy parando – no se en que estoy pensando ¿Qué planeo hacer? ¿Es porque no quiero verlo triste?

Le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a subir con cuidado, se aferró de ella y subió de un salto, caminamos lo más ligeros posibles sobre el pan y la crema, hasta que llegamos a las **"escaleritas"(5)** que conectan un piso con otro, realmente amo esas cosas, te hacen sentir como si estuvieras en alguna clase de apartamento humano o algo así, quien invento esas cosas en los pasteles debía ser un genio

\- Vamos – le dije a Veneciano para que me siguiera, y ambos subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al 4 piso – Sube – le dije indicando que subiera al balconcillo

Me miró confundido, y yo simplemente le sonreí, tengo algo en mente, pero lo necesito haya arriba, él también sonrió y comenzó a subir

\- ¡Weeest! ¿Ahora qué? – pregunto impaciente mirando el pastel, luego a mí y sin saber que hacer – veee…. – escuche que susurro su común tic vocablo y me fue inevitable reír

Tome una profunda bocanada de aire (O lo que sea que haga mi cuerpo cuando tengo esa sensación) enserió, las idioteces que hago por ese Italiano me sorprenden

\- Veneciano, baja ahora, estoy esperando por ti – me puse al pie de la escalera y me arrodille para esperarlo.

No sé qué piense él, pero para mí esta es la clásica escena del novio esperando a que la chica baje para que el la reciba, alcance a escuchar unas risillas de parte del castaño, levante mi vista y lo vi sonriendo de una manera tan adorable que sentí como mi rostro se ponía colorado, bajó, casi le veía correr, pero se contuvo de la emoción y bajo con lentitud y gracia, el traje blanco que usa es elegante y refinado, siempre me gusto, cuando estaba casi al pie de la escalera yo le extendí mi mano derecha y el me dio la suya, bese su mano.

\- a-ah W-west … veee – que lindo es, no sabe ni que decir

Me puse de pie y lo mire a los ojos, se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó de tal forma que tambalee y casi me caigo de espaldas, correspondí su abrazo

\- ¡West que lindo! – no podía ver su rostro porque lo tenía sobre mi pecho - ¡Te amo! –

Parecía que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero total y ¿Qué es amor para nosotros? ¿Casarse? No ¿Tener hijos? Menos ¿Vivir el resto de tu vida con alguien? Pero ¿De qué vida hablas? nosotros no vivimos, nosotros no nos enamoramos ¿Verdad? Es imposible porque… no se ni porque.

\- Yo también – conteste con una enorme sonrisa.

Levanto su mirada, y sentí que en el brillo de sus ojos logre ver las estrellas que tanto anhelo, y nos caíamos, perdí el equilibrio y quedamos cubiertos de betún, ambos nos reímos, somos unos inútiles distraídos.

Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta caíamos en una posición bastante comprometedora, Veneciano se me quedo viendo, y yo me congele

¡¿Wha?! ¡¿Qué hago?!

El Italiano del rulo izquierdo cerro sus ojos, y sus labios eran suaves y perfectos, pulidos con detalle y delicadeza, eran fríos pero se sentía tan cálido que me sentí derretir de adentro hacia fuera, también cerré mis ojos, si la luna es hermosa y emana tranquilidad, no se compara en nada a esto.

Nos sonreímos, tomados de las manso fuimos a sentarnos a las escaleras, como si no hubiéramos arruinado ya suficiente la cubierta, mejor quedarnos aquí un rato más hablando antes de regresar a la vitrina

\- West, realmente amo este pastel – Me dijo Veneciano, lo voltee a ver y su sonrisa era tan empalagosa que me aturdió – Me encantaría coronarlo –

Es cierto, la delicadeza con que está hecho, el dulce sabor a vainilla y la estructura intrincada, todo es este postre es perfecto para Veneciano, probablemente el debería de….

\- Pero sabes, prefiero quedarme aquí –

\- Pero, acabas de decir que tu… -

\- No si no es contigo, no quiero sepárarme de ti – le mire y él estaba sonriendo, apretó mi mano con fuerza – Prefiero quedarme mil años en la vitrina, empolvarme y romperme a tu lado, a coronar un magnifico pastel sin ti – de nuevo beso mis labios

"clac, clac"

"Clic"  
"Tiring!"

¿eh? Que es, ¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Es imposible que sea la pastelera abriendo el local!  
Veneciano miro a la entrada de la sección posterior, aun no se veía, pero debía ser ella, él también se dio cuenta

\- ¡Veee! ¡Es La signorina pasticceria! ¿¡Q-Que hacemos West?! – pregunto alterado mirando a todos lados y sin saber si correr o quedarse inmóvil

\- ¡No! ¡No te muevas! Ella ya abrió el escaparate, sabe que no estamos ahí, quédate quieto, con suerte y piensa que ella nos dejó aquí por error – le dije tomando de sus hombros y mirándolo a los ojos para calmarlo, Veneciano asintió

\- Nos vemos en la noche West –

\- Nos vemos Veneciano – Sin darme cuenta como un reflejo bese su frente, debíamos reunirnos al anochecer; era una promesa.

El italiano se quedó inmóvil y en la posición "natural" de firmes tirado sobre las escalerillas con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro que ahora era rígido y sin emociones , yo hice lo mismo, firme, rígido, semblante serio, así era mi diseño a diferencia del suyo, quede a medio balconcillo, arruinando un tanto más el betún de esa sección.

En esta estado las cosas son confusas, se escucha ruido, traqueteo, voces, oscuridad y luces pasan frente a mis ojos, parece que la pastelera llego con algunas personas más, no distingo de que hablan, están en el mostrador aun, creo, al menos puedo ver a Veneciano, escucho pasos, sonidos, voces

\- ….. aquí ….. Vainilla…. ¿Qué les parece? ….- Las frases son lejanas y suenan incompletas, creo que habla la pastelera.

Le distingo a ella, a su silvueta, ya me acostumbre y otras dos personas que son sombras borrosas en mi desentonado campo de visión

\- ….Perfecto…. pero…y si… - alguien habla, no es la pastelera, ¿Es un chico? Igual y tiene la voz muy aguda

\- …. Y esas. ….. yo no pedí …. Creí que … - es una voz diferente a la anterior

\- … yo no…disculpe…. Inmediatamente…. – habla ella

\- ¡No hay problema! – Es la primera voz, estaré loco pero se parece a …. - ¿no te parece lindo Lu….? –

\- …..si bueno…. Pero…- la segunda voz, definitivamente es masculina

\- ¡Vamos! ~ …. Lo llevamos…. Porque…. si … -

Espera, ¿Qué están diciendo justo ahora? ¿Hablan del pastel? ¿Llevarse qué? Apenas veo de forma poco nítida a Veneciano, pero ahí esta, siento que la pastelera me toma y me pone de pie

\- …se preocupe…listo…arreglare… -

También toma a Feliciano, seguramente nos llevara a la vitrina.

No.

Se lo lleva a él, y me está dejando aquí

¡NO!

¡¿QUE ESTA HACIENDO?!

Yo...él…ella…ellos

¡Las sombras! ¡No veo nada!

¡Los humanos estorban!

Ya no veo a Veneciano….

¿Me iré? ¿Se ira él? ¿Por qué?

¡NO QUIERO!

Veneciano, se lo lleva, y yo no puedo hacer nada, si al menos las lágrimas salieran, al menos así dolería menos, si pudiera gritarle, si pudiera decirle "No te vayas" si pudiera decirle que lo amo, si pudiera correr, si pudiera atraparlo, pero no puedo, permanezco inmóvil, no puedo moverme.

Veo como se llevan al _amor_ de mi _vida_ frente a mis ojos, y no hago nada.

* * *

** 1\. Buonanotte: **Buenas Noches en Italiano

**2\. Guten Nacht:** Buenas noches en Aleman

**3\. La signorina pasticceria: **Señorita pastelera en Italiano (me gusta hacer hablar Italiano a Italia ¿problem? xD )

**4\. Fondant:** Es una pasta parecida a la plastilina pero comestible, empleada como recubrimiento de ciertas preparaciones como bollos, pasteles, magdalenas, etc. En la mayoría de los casos el fondant es una decoración repostera.

**5\. Escalerita: **Literalmente son unas escaleras en miniatura que se colocan en los pasteles que tiene muchos pisos y se dividen por secciones, algo [url= wp-content/uploads/pasteles_de_boda_ ] así [/url]


End file.
